


Field Trip

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: By Clara Duong, Karen Courtney and Kim Wedow. A simple trip with the Vecchio children lands Fraser and Ray into an extortsion scheme and murder.





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Field Trip

 

****

Field Trip

 By Karen Courtney, Clara Duong and Kim Wedow

\----------------

The sun was shining brightly through the delicate lace curtains of the Vecchio's living room. It promised of a bright and cheerful day. Just the right type of Saturday for playing some serious pool in Ray Vecchio's mind. This notion was soon to be dispelled by his mother.

"Awww MA..." Ray began exasperatedly. He was quickly cut off by the older woman staring at him from across the table. She looked disappointedly at him as she straightened the tablecloth again.

"Raymondo" she began with a tone only mother's can achieve, the inflection already making him groan inwardly as he anticipated what was to come. "You promised your sister a hand with the kids this afternoon while she's at that wedding." Ray's mother stared intently at him. "I was counting on your help as well. Its just the three of them."

 "All three of them?" Ray asked incredulously, rolling his eyes for Wagnerian dramatic emphasis. "The same three who were banned from the roller derby for roughness?" "I can't believe that I ever promised to keep an eye on all three of them at once." "I bet she's not really going to a wedding" Ray stated emphatically "She's probably leaving the country while she can."

"Raymondo" she began again in her motherly tone, tempered with Valkyrian steel. "You are exaggerating. Those three are always angels for me. I would watch them this afternoon myself if my bridge club wasn't coming over."  

Ray scowled and muttered to himself. "Yeah real angels, right" Ray still didn't have the heart to dispel his mother's notions of her grandchildren by telling her the real story behind what happened to her garden statue the last time he baby-sat them. He didn't believe in shattering illusions so cruelly and he restrained his shudder with an effort.

"So what am I going to do with them Ma?" Ray half-whined, half-asked. "I had promised Benny I would show him some of Chicago's sites this afternoon."

Actually Ray had only been planning on showing his mountie friend to the local pool hall, but he knew this would not have gone over well with his mother.

 "You can do both, Raymondo. Take them to the Museum of Science and Industry. The kids will love it and lots of tourists go there." Ray's mom beamed triumphantly back at him.

Ray was struck by a sudden inspiration. , he thought with wicked glee. "Good idea, Ma." said Ray quickly. "Let me go call Mr. Mustafi and see if he's in." Ray ran out of the room to use the phone. Ray's mother looked puzzledly at his retreating figure. Ray's sudden change of heart was perplexing - but then she had never sought to understand her complex son.

She started to set up her bridge table again.

\----------------------

Several hours later, Ray was parking the Riveria outside his friend's apartment building. He looked around nervously. It always made him nervous to leave his car in this neighborhood. It occurred to him somewhat belatedly that perhaps he should have picked the kids up first, so that they could sit in the car and deter any thieves. It would have been a truly brave burglar who would dare break into a car containing 3 Vecchio children.  

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, a voice called out "Come in Ray". Ray shook his head. He could never understand how his mountie friend always knew it was him. He also still couldn't believe that Benton hadn't gotten the locks replaced on that door yet. Sometimes Benny could be almost certifiable, he thought sourly. 

As he entered the room, he saw the wolf Diefenbaker looking out one of the windows intently with his somewhat majestic stance. His friend, Benton Fraser, was sitting on the edge of his bed tying his shoes. For once the mountie wasn't dressed in uniform. Instead he was wearing jeans and a red flannel shirt. Gotta wear something red, Ray thought to himself with bemusement. 

"Ready to go?" Ray inquired. "We've still got to pick up the kids."

"Kids?" Benton queried. He didn't recall Ray having mentioned anything about children in his message.

"Yeah, the Three Musketeers, my nephews and niece. I promised Ma and Sis that I would keep an eye on them this afternoon." Ray muttered.

 

"These wouldn't by any chance be the same three children who..." Benton began worriedly.

"Yes." interjected Ray. "The very same." "But I hear that they've reformed now" said Ray with a wicked grin indicating the contrary.

"Oh." Benton stated simply as he gathered up his jacket and hat with the air of one donning a suit of armour for battle. He turned towards the wolf and said "Well its probably just as well you're not coming along if the children are coming."

The wolf murmured a growl of appreciation and turned towards the window again, apparently dismissing them from his presence and his thoughts.

"All three of them at once?" echoed Benton's incredulous voice down the hall as Ray shut the apartment door.

\--------------------

 "How could you have lost both of them at once?" Fraser began. "I was only a few minutes in escorting your niece to see Colleen Ward's Fairy Castle." 

Ray looked defensive, he looked harassed. The evil glee he had experienced for the first three seconds was dissolving into a sense of forboding at having lost his charges. "Well, one minute they were walking through the heart, LUB DUB, LUB DUB, and the next thing I know I'm the only one there."

Ray stated apologetically. "You know that thing could really give you a headache if you stayed around it too long." I guess we should try to find them, huh? I guess my sister might be upset if I lost them." 

He fell silent for a moment. "Then again maybe not." 

"That would probably be wise." Benton replied with concern. "Which way did you see them last heading?"

"Through the heart. That's all. I expected them to walk around once they came through." Ray sighed. This was not going at all like he had planned. First the mountie had insisted on taking the kids to the Museum like Ray had promised and now he had lost 2 out of the 3 of them. By the time this was over, there was probably going to be little time left for pool. Damn.  

"Well, how long have they been gone?" Benton began questioning. 

 "I don't know. Maybe 10 minutes" Ray suddenly paused. He turned towards Fraser. "Where is she?"

"Your niece?" Benton inquired. "She said she needed to use the Ladies Room. I expect her back any minute now."

 "How long has she been gone, Benny?" Ray insistently questioned. He had a sinking suspicion they had both been had. He might have known that he should have secured the services of Navy Seals to help him take care of his adorable charges.

"About 10 minutes. She really should be back any moment now." Benton began to look worried. "You don't think..."

"Yes, Benny. We've been had." Ray said resignedly. "Let's start looking."

Ray grabbed Fraser's arm and herded him towards the elevator.

"But she seemed so earnest - how could she possibly have lied to me with such a straight face, Ray?" Benton demanded in confusion. 

"Benny when will you ever learn? She's female - just think about how formidable she'll be when she's full-grown?"

Benton turned green just thinking about it.

\-----------------------

"I am NOT going into the ladies' room," Ray said flatly, looking very obdurate.

"Now be reasonable, Ray - Lucia is your niece."

"But you're good at making a fool of yourself - and you don't mind doing it." Ray countered inarguably.

A woman passed by and stared curiously at the two men standing outside the ladies' room, deep in conversation.

Ben smiled at her courteously when she would have passed them by,"Excuse me ma'am." he greeted her politely and she smiled back at him.

"Yes?" she asked. Not being blind, she couldn't help noticing that Benton was rather good-looking. She stared in considerable appreciation at Benton's broad shoulders, dark hair and somewhat heavenly blue eyes.

"We seem to have lost one of our charges - she's a little girl named Lucia, dark-haired, dark-eyed, no distinguishing features, of slim build and caucasian appearance. I was wondering if you might be kind enough to check whether or not she was inside." he said indicating the door.

Benton cleared his throat. "Ma'am?"

She stared at him with a rather fatuous expression on her face. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look just like......that actor?" 

Ray looked annoyed. "what actor?"

"Ma'am?" Ben repeated.

"Of course," she said and walked through the doors.

"You see, Ray? It never hurts to ask for assistance." he said with an air of satisfaction. The woman emerged.

"She's not in there." she told Benton who's smile slipped slightly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ray demanded. "My sister's going to kill me! My mother will kill me!"

"Thank you kindly for your help ma'am," Benton said politely to the woman.

"Anytime," she said with a besotted smile in Benton's direction. The two men stood staring around the huge Museum, at a loss.

"You little monsters! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Ray called out, and his voice echoed down the marble halls and eerily back to him.

Benton was staring at a sign which said,"Please do not touch." He reached out and touched the exhibit with a forefinger. "Benny - it says DON'T TOUCH."

"Exactly." Benton said to himself,"And when has a child ever been able to resist such a sign?" he inquired and he tasted his forefinger.

"Gross Benny, one day you're going to pick up a horrible, exotic disease and they'll make a terrible movie about you starring Dustin Hoffman and Renee Rousseau." Ray said making a face at the sight of his friend tasting his surroundings again.

"Sticky and sweet - cherry lollypop." Benton told Ray who stared at his friend.

"Benny, I hate to disappoint you but that sticky goo could belong to any rug-rat - for all you know, it could have been any kid. I can't believe you're going around tasting dribble." he shuddered again, frowning heavily as he contemplated his fate.

Benton tasted his finger again. "It's fresh, Ray. The sugar used in such sweets is of a low grade. Several hours after it's been exposed to saliva, it breaks down - I distinctly recognise this flavour."

"What you chemically analysed it while one of them was sucking it?

Give me a break, Benny." Ray said looking around anxiously.

"Not at all Ray," Ben said clearing his throat,"Apparently you didn't notice that they wiped their sticky fingers all over the car seat. I noted the stickiness when I entered the car."

"I'll kill 'em." Ray said furiously,"They've put low-grade cherry lollypop all over my car?"

"Calm down Ray." Ben said soothingly as he scanned the museum. He pulled the map of the museum out of his pocket and studied it.

"Benny, it's nearly closing time, my niece and nephews are missing and you're planning on taking in the sights?" Ray yelped.

Benton frowned over the map. "It's quite simple, Ray. In order to ascertain where they are - we merely see what exhibits are available. You must think like a child - put yourself in their shoes. If you were three children who had escaped supervision in a huge museum - what would want to see? Where would you want to go?"

Ray put his hand to his head as if it hurt,"Fraser, these are not caribou - these are my own flesh and blood......revolting though they might be. When I was a kid all I wanted to see was........" he suddenly broke off and grabbed Fraser's arm. "Let's go - The Dam!" Ray broke into a run toward the Hoover Dam exhibit. Ray's voice echoed down the hall back to Benton. "Did you frisk them for bubble bath?"

\---------------------

"We weren't that scared." Stefano said sullenly as the trio of subdued explorers was led out of the empty museum.

"I don't want to hear anything from any of you again. Play dead or something. On second thought scratch that." Ray said hastily, he wouldn't put it past the little fiends to go and play on a busy road with lots of traffic just to annoy him. 

"Uncle Ray!" Lucia exclaimed reproachfully,"Such negative comments could have a permanently detrimental effect on our fledgling psyches."

Ray looked accusingly at Benton,"Have you been coaching her?"

Benton shook his head,"Lucia - where did you learn about fledgling

psyches?"

"Oprah of course." the precocious child announced in an imperious voice.

"Oh yeah? and what do you want now?" Ray countered.

"Ice cream." Marco told him matter-of-factly.

"Over my dead body."

"Ray, the request is not entirely unreasonable." Benton pointed out.

"Hey - did you see the mess that bubblebath made? You three are lucky I don't tell you mother! The nerve of you guys - you expect me to reward you with ice cream?"

Stefan glared at his uncle. "I'll tell momma that you lost us because you were looking at the pretty lady!" Little Vecchio glared at Big Vecchio.

Three voices rose in a disharmonious whine, three voices which Ray found more terrifying than the three witches from the opening scene of Macbeth.

"But Uncle Ray......"

"But...but...."

"You promised......." The cacophony of sounds made passers-by eye Benton and Ray reproachfully, their expressions obviously condemning them for being hard-hearted cruel guardians. Any moment, child welfare would be along to haul the two of them away for cruelty to chlidren. Scratch that, Ray thought grumpily, better to call the SPCA for cruel to animals.

"Shut up," Ray exclaimed and in desperation he agreed to get them some ice cream in the Village of Yesteryear to stop their whining. Magically, the whining ceased and beatific smiles crossed their faces. Ray took a deep breath, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled and thought peaceful thoughts. At least he didn't have to clean up the Hoover Dam. As they entered the village, over the intercom a disembodied voice announced that the musuem was closing. They arrived at the ice cream parlour and with a sinking feeling, Ray discovered that it was already closed.

"Ray, it's closed." Ben pointed out with a regretful note in his voice.

"It's times like this when I wonder if there really is a God." Ray told his friend who remained diplomatically silent.

The keening noises from Marco, Stefano and Lucia increased in volume steadily and incrementally.

"Do something, Benny." Ray said in desperation. "I don't want to be thrown off the force for infanticide." The three faces puckered, grew red as they began to howl again.

"Uncle Ray!"

"No fair......!"

"Waaaahhhhh!"

"So much for the golden gift of speech." Ray muttered. "Guys it's not my fault." he told them defensively.

Benton gave a rather awkward smile and cleared his throat. He said ingenuously,"When I was a young boy," he began,"There was a wonderful toy trainset that I had always craved. It was fashioned of a very rich,

gleaming wood with a subtle grain. The wheels were.........."

There was a loud crash from the photographer's studio nearby, cutting off Ben mid-story and Ray and Ben both turned to see a rather large, chunky man with a scarf over his face running out the door. He was holding a large manilla envelope in his convulsive grip and he looked neither left nor right as he bolted past the field trippers. Ray headed into the studio, dragging his three charges with him while Fraser launched into pursuit of the fleeing man.

"Sir! Stop!" he called out as the man ignored him and continued to run as if pursued by the hounds of hell - or worse still, Stefan, Lucia and Marco.

\------------

Fraser quickly glanced at Ray's nephews and niece and then glanced at the retreating figure. "Stay here with your uncle" he said briskly as he left to persue the large mysterious man. As Fraser ran out of the Village of Yesteryear, he saw the man dart around a far right corner. 

 "Sir! Sir! Stop!" he called out again with the certainty of someone who believed that all respected the law. 

The man darted across a long exhibit hall where a museum worker was less than enthusiastically buffing the floors. Fraser continued his pursuit across the hall, hampered only slightly by the slippery newly waxed floors. As Fraser ran past the teenage service worker, in pursuit of the stranger, the pimply faced teenager whined "Hey, man, you're like scuffing like the floor!" "I'm not having to do this again!" 

Fraser skidded by him like someone in socks on a wooden floor and said "My apologies young man, but I believe that man has stolen something."

"Wow. like totally awesome" responded the vapid teen to a rapidly departing Fraser.

It was as the Mountie chased the man through the Hall of Communications, that Benton saw the first Museum security guard. The guard looked more like the Maytag repair man than a deterrent to thieves. Benton called to him,  

"Sir, I need your assistance in apprehending that man" and he pointed to the departing figure of the large man. 

"Eh?" responded the security guard. He was very unused to after-hours visitors, especially those running through the halls shouting something incomprehensible. The guard valiantly tried to remember what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. "Eh?" he said again trying to get this stranger to repeat himself. He was very disgruntled to see the stranger continuing to run after the other man. He once again wistfully thought of his retirement, which was only a few months away. After-hours visitors indeed he thought. "Punks" he said outloud to himself, and began to follow the two men at a much more relaxed pace.

Meanwhile the figure sped up and turned a corner out of sight. Fraser ran ahead to the corner and turned. It was a dead end into the U-505 submarine exhibit. Fraser sprinted up to the exhibit and stopped carefully looking for signs of the whereabouts of the mysterious man. There were scuff marks leading into the submarine on the floor. Fraser remembered passing museum workers in the chase who were buffing the floors. Therefore these scuff marks must be recent, he thought to himself. He turned and walked over the exhibit exit. There were no marks on the floor. Fraser deduced the man must have entered the exhibit, but hadn't exited. Or perhaps he hadn't exited through the official exit. Was there another exit to the exhibit?

At that moment the Museum security officer approached Fraser warily. "The Museum is closed sir, if you will follow me please." he said suspiciously and somewhat out of breath.

The Mountie quickly explained the situation to the suspicious security guard. The security guard looked like he didn't quite believe Fraser's story, but was accepting it for the time being until a better explanation could be found. He also couldn't think of anything else to say apart from 'eh' so he thought he'd best remain silent in case the tall stranger thought he was half-witted.

"Please watch the entrance and exit while I check inside the exhibit." Fraser said to the guard. 

He ducked his head as he entered the portal into the submarine. The inside of the submarine was bathed in an eerie looking red light. The cramped interior corridors were somewhat disconcerting to one used to vast wide open spaces. Fraser paused and listened intently for any noise. The only noise present was a dim buzz of the lighting system. He walked quietly through the marked tour route, pausing often to listen for any sound. As he came to the end of the tour route, he paused again and then stepped out into the brightly lit exhibit hall. The Museum security guard still stood there, with his arms folded across his chest, looking none too pleased. 

"Has anyone come out either door?" he inquired of the guard hopefully. The guard shook his head no and began to say "Now Sir, you'll really have to come with me. No more of these foolish stories." but he found himself talking to empty space. The young man had disappeared back into the submarine. He looked very disappointed at having wasted his sudden fit of eloquence on such an unworthy recipient.

Fraser rounded the first corner and stood still again. The silence rang back at him. He retraced his steps again, this time walking off the marked route and investigating nooks and crannies. There were still no signs of the mysterious stranger. Hmmm. He could have sworn he had seen the man enter this exhibit. Perhaps there was an adjoining exhibit. He decided to go back and question the security guard again.

Fraser stepped out to find the security guard tapping his foot impatiently.

"NOW! Come with me, now!" the guard said irritably. He hated disturbances in his routine and this little unexpected escapade had already cost him 15 minutes. 

Fraser questioned him about adjoining exhibits. "No this is the only exhibit here, you can't connect to the other exhibits from here. I don't know where your pal went to, but you're coming with me." As the guard led Benton away, his walkie-talkie squawked suddenly with the excited babble of Bernie the other security guard. Oh, darn, he thought. That's what I was supposed to do - call it in and then catch the intruder. "What was that Bernie?" he questioned "You're talking too fast, repeat it again" Rapidly Fraser's story about the mysterious man was confirmed by Bernie, who also reported that he had called the Rescue Squad for Merrill, the Yesteryear photographer. , he thought miserably. . 

The security guard and Fraser headed back to the Village of Yesteryear. All the while being watched intently by a dark figure standing in the shadows of the exhibit wings. The mysterious man stood in silence aware all had not gone according to plan.

\------------------------

Louis looked around and his gaze fell on Ray, then dropped to the three children standing at the detective's side. Louis swaggered forward, a look of sardonic amusement on his face.

"So Vecchio - I thought you had a wild weekend planned." his quirked one eyebrow at the children. They stared back at him fearlessly. 

"Shut up Luey." Ray retorted. "Go stand in the corner." he ordered the children. The three Vecchios looked as if they might prefer to argue for a few moments, but in the end decided to do as told.

"So where'd the perp go?" Louis demanded, glancing around without much interest. 

"Fraser's chasing him." Ray muttered. Louis turned around and frowned incredulously, his eyebrows lifting as he stared at his colleague.

"You're here with the mountie? Don't either of you guys have a life? It's the weekend Vecchio \- you're supposed to be out with women, having a good time." Louis conveniently neglected to mention that the only company he had that weekend was the television set and a can of beer. 

He reached for a cigarette and lit it taking a deep breath. As he inhaled the toxic fumes, he was aware of the children staring at him with a vast amount of disapproval in their chocolate brown eyes.

"Grandma says that people who smoke get yellow teeth, black lungs and bad breath." they said in unison. "Besides, the sign says 'No Smoking'," Lucia piped up, pointing to the prominent sign.

"I'm a cop." Louis said, scowling at them. He turned back to Ray,"So you've got an unconscious victim, a perp being chased by a mountie and not much else. Why did you need me to come down?" he demanded.

\------------------------

As Fraser and the security guard approched the Village of Yesteryear, they saw the EMT's carrying out what was presumably the photographer. The other security guard, Bernie, ran over to report to his compatriot his findings. Benton moved off in search of Ray and the children.

"Good evening Detective" he said to Detective Guardino who was moving rapidly towards the nearest exit. Fraser watched him walk away and then joined Ray and his niece and nephews. Apparently the excitment of the evening thus far had somewhat subdued them.

"Have you looked at the studio, Ray?" Benton inquired as he peered around the corner into the studio.

"No, not yet" Ray sounded somewhat defeated "But it looks like now I'll have to." He glanced at the retreating figure of Detective Guardino. He turned towards his niece and nephew "I want you kids to stay right here where I can see you. Don't you even dare move an inch. Don't move, don't touch anything, in fact don't breathe unless I tell you to, comprende?"

Something about Ray's demeanor told the children this was not a good time to test their uncle's limits. They bobbed their heads up and down in unison.

"Whatcha got there Benny?" Ray called out as he entered the studio.

"Watch your..." Benton began as Ray's indignant yelp interrupted him in his investigations.

"Yuck!" Ray fumed. "Great now I'm soaked. Man this room stinks" He paused looking over at his Mountie friend. Benton was leaning over with a paper towel in his hand and offering him a hand up. "Ugh, this water really stinks where'd he find it? A marsh?" Ray began attempting to dry himself off.

"It's not water Ray." the Mountie began. "It's developing solution" he said as he pointed to an overturned wash basin at the far end of the room. 

"Whadya do - taste it?" he said with a smile.

"No, Ray, you were quite right. The smell alone is enough to identify it."

Benton replied calmly knowing that his friend was trying to bait him. It was at this point, Ray began to take a look at his surroundings. The room was bathed in an eerie red light. The wash basin in the corner had been overturned. A few negatives on drying racks fluttered in the breeze of an unseen vent, but most were floating in the developing solution. File folders and pictures were strewn across the room. The Mountie was looking at each of the folders.

"Where's the light switch? I can hardly see in here." Ray asked.

"It's over on your right. It's all right to turn on the lights, the negatives and pictures the fugitive was searching for aren't here." 

Ray paused in his fumbling for the light switch. "How do you know?"

Fraser straightened up and rinsed his hands off at the sink. "All the folders are dated. However the folder from last Tuesday is missing as well as the envelope of pictures and negatives associated with it. The envelope the man was carrying had both the negatives and photos in it." He paused and looked over at Ray. "I'm sorry about your jacket, Ray" he said.

"What about my jacket, Benny?" Ray looked worriedly at him.

"The developing solution" he said. "I'm not sure they can remove that from

suede." he said as he moved towards the exit.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me my Armani jacket is ruined?!" Ray exclaimed following his friend out.

Benton put his hand on Lucia's shoulder and said "Come on, kids. It's time we got you home." The threesome looked over at their fuming uncle and then gratefully over to the Mountie leading them towards the exit. 

"Benny! This stuff comes out right?!" Ray shouted after them as he hurriedly followed them.

\--------

The three Vecchio terrorists were beginning to look decidedly out of sorts and they glared at their uncle and Fraser with baleful looks which clearly were an omen of bad things to come.

"Where's my ice cream, Uncle Raymondo?" Lucia asked in a very sweet voice which should have made her uncle beware - and emigrate. 

"Not now kid." Ray said absently wearing his cop-face as he drove, not glancing into the rearvision mirror at all.

Fraser who had made the mistake of looking into the rearview mirror shifted uncomfortably before the very steady and determined stare of a young female Vecchio. It reminded him very disturbingly of another Vecchio woman who had been very determined to get what she wanted and the possible consequences if she was thwarted in her desires.

"Look Ray - why don't I go and get them ice cream from a streetside vendor?" he suggested after withstanding that fixed stare for as long as he was able.

"I don't think so. Ma will get mad if I ruin their dinner." He took a sharp turn without indicating, obviously eager to take his charges home.

Lucia's face crumpled and her brothers began to look dangerously petulant and Fraser knew than within seconds he would have an ear-piercing howling-fest on his hands if he did not forestall it.

"Ray - look there's an ice cream stand there." Fraser said,"I'll buy them an ice cream."

Ray stopped the Riv abruptly and looked at Fraser witheringly.

"Fine, be Mr Nice Guy." he said throwing his hands in the air in resignation.

Angelic smiles wreatched surly faces and the three children trooped out while Ray took the opportunity to radio the station for any further information on the incident at the museum. He tuned out the plaintive demands and the constant changing of preferences for flavours, hardening his heart and told himself that Fraser had asked for it.

They came trooping back into the Riv with their selections. A choc-mud sludge scoop of ice cream which had been teetering precariously on the top of the cone wobbled, moved left, then right and then fell gracefully -- in slow motion -- until it landed in a very pictureque blob on the upholstery of Ray's car.

"Oh dear." Fraser said beneath his breath.

"What now?" Ray demanded, putting the radio down and turning in his seat.

There was an absolute silence in the car - very uncharacteristic when there was one Vecchio present, let alone four. Fraser closed his eyes. Even the terrorists had the insight to look very still and quiet. Ray stared at the blob which was happily melting and leaving a very dark, ominous stain on the previously immaculate upholstery.

"What did I tell you???????" Ray bellowed. "I TOLD you not to buy them ice cream! I told you that ice cream in the hands of these guerillas is worse than a nuclear weapon in the hands of a maniac! It's like giving a match to a pyromaniac!!!!"

"Ray I'm sure that with an effective stain remover, the worst of the ........"

"It wasn't my fault!" one of Ray's precocious nephews exclaimed.

"It was gravity!" he said inarguably.

"In essence he has a point there, Ray." Fraser pointed out judiciously. "Gravity pulls all things to the earth's centre and that scoop of choc-mud sludge ice cream was balanced so unsteadily on the pinnacle of the ice cream that it was understandable, if very unfortunate that it should fall."

"I know what this is....." Ray said exclaimed,"This is what they call psychological warfare."

"I don't think so, Ray. Psychological warfare is the use of tactics to undermine the morale of the enemy in times of war. There are many who believe that the Chinese strategist Sun Tzu was the first military leader to fully utilise psychological warfare to its potential......"

Ray glared at the mountie. "Psychological warfare -- deep down you want me to blow up my car again, but instead you're launching a campaign of guerilla tactics to undermine my guard so that I'll shoot my poor baby to put her out of her misery."

"Ray I assure you, the unfortunate time when you had to blow up the Riviera was a one-off incident. It was necessary to save lives - I certainly derived no personal satisfaction from seeing a friend's beloved automobile explode somewhat spectacularly in what would on the screen be considered a very pivotal and dramatic moment."

"Benny, everyone I know talks in words - you talk in paragraphs. It's very annoying." Ray fumed. He grabbed his handkerchief and began scrubbing at the stain, exacerbating the situation and Fraser suggested tentatively,

"Ray, perhaps it might be best to leave it for now until we can seek professional help."

Ray's face was a comical study of grief and frustration. All occupants of the car steeled themselves for the inevitable tirade. "Go on - do your worst - Lay on Macduff!" Ray said a little hysterically,"Go on guys \- blow your nose on the upholstery - do you want me to move so that you can wipe your feet on the dash? Maybe you'd like to rip out the steering wheel and use it as a frisbee. To hell with it - why stop at that - Fraser \- bring your deaf wolf in so that he can piddle in the trunk!"

"Now Ray," Ben said a little reprovingly,"Dief would be extremely offended to see you say something like that - he's a highly self-disciplined wolf. He would never dream of disgracing himself like that."

"Oh heaven forbid that I should defame a deaf wolf who isn't even here!" Ray retorted,"I'll bet that's a capital offence up in the Yukon."

"Actually Ray - we don't have capital punishment in the Yukon - or anywhere in Canada for that matter."

"No, I suppose not." Ray said moodily, his heated anger passing to leave him in a spirit of morosity. "I suppose living in the Yukon is punishment enough -- capital punishment would be seen as an act of mercy."

"You know Ray -- sometimes you can be very sarcastic." Ben pointed out.

Ray looked martyred. "Hey you have to let me get my kicks somehow." he said. He turned and looked at the kids,"If you've completed your campaign of wandon destruction and terror, may I take you home now?"

The three cherubs in the backseat had fallen asleep in the midst of the discussion and their ice-cream moustaches gave them deceptively angelic visages as their sticky fingers clutched the upholstery. "They're faking it." Ray told Fraser who looked impressed by Ray's air of certainty.

"How can you tell?" Fraser wanted to know.

"They're not drooling. All Vecchio children drool when they sleep." he told Fraser. Three pairs of eyes snapped open,"We do not!" an indignant chorus declaimed and Ray smiled, pleased to have succeeded in his ploy to expose the deceit. As Ray drove he commented,"I'll have to take this baby to a carwash today. She may never recover from the trauma."

"Well you could always leave the car outside -- I encountered Bob this morning at the store."

"Benny don't be silly - there's not a cloud in the sky."

"" Benton quoted with the happy air of someone who has successfully identified a quotation.

Ray shuddered,"Benny, I was NOT quoting a song."

Ben looked a bit deflated,  

"But you said -- 'not a cloud in the sky - got the sun in my eyes' \-- by the ."

"Boy I'd love to go to a Yukon Dance Party," Ray remarked,"What's the Yukonese notion of hard rock? Bing Crosby?" he laughed to himself.

"My grandparents were very fond of Bing Crosby's music \-- and I myself have a passing familarity with his work."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Spare me Fraser, after that Carpenters musical interlude \-- I don't think I could stomach you singing Strangers in the Night."

"Actually Ray - that song was made famous by Frank Sinatra. The confusion is understandable, though, as the two of them sang a very similar genre of music and have appeared together in feature films."

Benton looked very surpised when Ray launched into a very energetic rendition of 1000 Bottles of Beer on the wall in such a loud voice that it was impossible to hear anything apart from his voice.

\------------------------

Later that night, in a dimly lit pool hall, the two friends relaxed after dropping off the three Vecchio musketeers. Ray had shut up about the stain in the Riv once his sister had threatened to call Elena in to sedate him. 

As Ray lined up his shot, he asked incredulously "You lost the guy?" "I can't believe it - You're human! Good to know that even you aren't perfect." At Benton's crestfallen look, he asked in a considerably kinder voice "so what happened?"

"I tracked him down to the U-505 exhibit where he disappeared. I searched the inside while the guard watched the doorways, but there was no sign of him."

"Not even anything to taste, huh?" Ray murmured. "Wow. The U-505." Ray began to reminense notasagically as he leaned against his pool cue. "It's ok to tour, but it's even better after hours. One time Don's older brother snuck us both in after closing and took us on a tour of it, showing us all the stuff they don't show tourists." Ray began to laugh unexpectedly.

"About half way thru, his brother, Mac was telling us about how when the Allies took over the sub they tried to get all the Germans off, but they were never sure they got them all. And at that moment someone grabbed Don's ankle!" Ray exploded again in laughter. "Man! We were so.. um he was so scared that a Nazi had got him by the ankle! It turned out to be another exhibit operator, Francis. Mac had been setting us up all along." Ray shook his head. "You should have seen the look on Don's face when he felt that hand around his ankle. It was priceless! And then there was the time Dave and Rick..."

"How did they set it up?" Benton interrupted.

"Set what up?" Ray looked up from his shot, "Oh, the scare thing? I'm not sure. I think Francis slipped in between the bulkheads or something like that, but we were hightailing it out of there. We didn't stay around to see how they did it." stated Ray with a smile. "Why,? Think it's related?

Think that guy was one of the Nazis the Allies missed?" Ray smirked.

"That's just silly, Ray." Fraser objected quickly. "No, but it indicates the man had more than a passing familiarity with the submarine though. And that gives us more information about him than we had before."

Ray sighed. "Just rack up the next set, Benny. We can worry about this at the station tomorrow."

\-------------------

The green Riveria slung around the curve with a vengeance. The Mountie silently noted yet another turn without a signal. He knew better than to comment aloud on his friend's driving practices. Comments only seemed to spur him on to even more grievous traffic violations. Ray pulled the car along side a tall, glass building. "Yep, this is it." 

As the two friends entered the building, Ray started in on a familiar lecture. "Now Benny, out there in the Yukon, you don't deal much with these politicos, so you should leave the talking to me. Ya' gotta know how to approach these types." Benton merely nodded in affirmation.

They stepped off the elevator into a plush waiting area. Light played throughout the office from the huge floor to ceiling windows. Lush ferns decorated every corner. "All they need is a happy hour, and they'd be in business as the next big yuppie fern bar." Ray thought to himself. The receptionist seemed pleasantly surprised to see visitors. She smiled sweetly at them as they approached. "Listen, I need to see" Ray began in an abrasive fashion. The secretary began to scowl. He paused briefly to begin again. 

"Ray, perhaps" Benton started. "Ma'am. I'm Constable Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and this is Detective Ray Vechicco of the Chicago Police Department. We are investigating an assault last night at the Museum of Science and Industry. We would like to have a brief word with Rose Kingman. Is she available?" The receptionist beamed back at the handsome Mountie, hostility melting away like icecream on the uphostery of a Riviera, Ray thought crossly.

"Of course" she said sweetly. "Ms. Kingman is always willing to assist law enforcement agencies whenever possible." She took another glance at an unhappy Ray. Unfortunately she caught Ray in the act of rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. Her voice took a sharper tone, as she looked at him.

"Perhaps the Detective will remember her instrumental role in the passage State Bill 47-0900783 last year for the Police Association."

Ray returned the saccharine smile. "Yes of course."

As the receptionist lead them back to Ms. Kingman's office, Ray leaned towards Benton and whispered conspiratorially "Lobbyists. On the same evolutionary rung with the lawyers - scum of the earth."

"I heard that" the receptionist called back in a sing-song voice. Ray's scowl deepened.

\-----------

"Gentlemen, please have a seat" the older woman ushered them towards two overstuffed chairs. She was a tall thin woman, in her late forties. She was going grey, but gracefully. Her tailored suit and carefully selected jewelry gave the impression of an image conscious person. She sat down in another chair across from them avoiding the separation of the desk. She leaned forward in a somewhat affected fashion and said "How may I help you?".

Ray began explaining about the investigation into the assault at the Museum the previous evening.

"I'm still not sure I know how I can help you" she said with an air of calculated puzzlement.

"Last week your group held a reception at the Museum for state legislators.

We were hoping you could provide us with a list of attendees." the Mountie interjected politely.

"Of course, I'll ask Barbie to get it, but I'm afraid I still don't see the connection." she said. "You don't think one of the legislators was involved do you?"

"The photographs from that night have been stolen by the same man who assaulted the photographer." Ray stated. "There's a good chance there's a relationship." Ray said with sarcasm lacing his words.

The Mountie hurriedly tried to smooth it over. "Do you remember anything unusual about that evening?" he inquired. 

"No, not really." she said. She smiled brightly at them. "It was a rather successful party, but I really don't recall anything unusual occurring."

She rose to her feet. "Let me have Barbie get the list for you."

The Chicago cop and his Canadian partner rose as well. "Thank you kindly." Benton added as they left her office.

\------------

As Ray drove them back to the station, he called in. "So Elaine, is that photographer awake yet?"

Elaine's voice echoed slightly through the tiny speaker. "No, he's still out. Hospital says they don't know when he'll come out if ever." There was a brief pause. "Fraser are you there too?" Elaine inquired. 

Benton looked up sharply from the list of attendees he was perusing. "Yes, Elaine, I'm here." he responded. He turned to look at Ray. "Ray, do you remember what you told me about your childhood experiences at the Museum?"

"Yeah, Benny, what?" he said impatiently while swerving into the lane next to his without signaling.

Benton ignored the traffic violation. "Elaine, could you get a list of former employees of the Museum of Science and Industry for us?"

"Sure" her voice echoed. "Anything else you guys need?" she inquired.

"THANKS ELAINE" Ray said back in a exaggerated tone. He knew better than to make too many requests without letting her know that she was appreciated.

He was just glad that Benny didn't kiss hands or hokey stuff like that - it would have been very annoying to be expected to do something that silly just because the mountie had set such an precedent. "So Benny, you think one of the former employees grew up to be a politician? Man, I bet someone's mother was disappointed." 

With that statement, Ray completed a left turn from the right lane again without signaling. Unable to restrain his concern, Benton began to comment on the last maneuver. 

"Ray - "

"Yes?" Ray asked, looking as cherubic as Lucia. He actually turned and looked at Benton and Ben exclaimed, "Ray, it's best to watch the road when you drive."

 Ray smiled,"So I suppose you wouldn't like it if I did this?" he asked and took both of his hands off the wheel with the air of a kid going 'look ma -no hands!' The ensuing discussion would take them all the way back to the station and then some.

\---------------- 

As Ray navigated his way across the station floor to his desk, he called out to the Mountie "Hey, Benny! I got the list from the Museum. There were four people at that party who were former employees. Let's go round up the usual suspects - they're all politicians." He waved the fax in the air.

"See Benny, fax! Great invention, no large game tracking skills necessary.

This is police work in the 90's!" He patted his friend on the shoulder. He noticed that Benton was paying more attention to the newspaper than him, so he waved the fax in front of his face again. "I ask a couple of quick questions, BING, BANG, BOOM, I nab the bad guy and then we can go to lunch.

Let's go!"

Benton looked up from the paper and said "It was Jules "J.J." Orson, Ray"

"Damn! How do you know that?!" Ray exploded. "Damn this is just like that song!" he muttered.

"What song?" Benton inquired looking puzzled.

"You know - the song about taking the wind out of my sails! He does it all the time." Ray complained to Elaine. Elaine didn't bother to look up.

"That's "'Wind beneath my , Ray," Elaine pointed out to the scowling detective. Ray pulled his thoughts back from sentimental songs and checked the fax in his hand. "He's on my list too."

"No, Ray, he was the one. He was the man I chased."

Ray sighed and wondered why he bothered. "So how do you know, Benny?" he asked wearily. Sometimes working with the Mountie was exasperating. 

"Take a look at this" he said as he handed the paper to his friend and pointed to a picture from a political fund-raiser from last night.

"Ok, Benny. The guy's a suspect and he does look something like that man, but how do you know that he's the one?"

"Look at the picture closely, Ray." Fraser leaned over and pointed to a corner of the picture. He was pointing at a large black stain on the politician's shirt.

"So the guy's pen explodes on him and therefore we know he's guilty?" Ray inquired. He definitely was not following this latest Mountie thought trend. 

"I don't think that's ink." replied Benton. "Remember how the suspect trashed the photographer's studio looking for the pictures and negatives from one particular day? That liquid that was all over the floor wasn't water. It was film developing solution which has a high concentration of silver nitrate."

"Yes?"

"Well, silver nitrate reacts to light. I think he must have spilled some of it on his shirt when he tipped that tank over. It wasn't noticeable when he ran by us out of the studio, because the lights were dimmed due to closing.

And it wouldn't have reacted with the red light in the submarine, so he wouldn't have noticed it before going to the fund-raiser. Once at the fund-raiser though, it was exposed to bright lights and flashes from other cameras and it turned black, which is what we're seeing in the picture."

"Ok, nice theory. But what do you say when he says the blob was just a pen that exploded?" Ray asked. 

"Look at his hands in the picture, Ray" Benton pointed to the picture again. "There's not a trace of coloration there. If it was a pen, you would have expected to see some residual ink stains on his hands even if he had washed them. We can examine them when we arrest him, I think it will just confirm my theory."

"Benny."

"Yes Ray?" the mountie asked as the two headed towards the door.

"You just have to look at his hands right."

"I don't follow you, Ray."

"I mean - you're not going to sniff them or - LICK them are you?" Ray demanded, looking very apprehensive.

"Of course not Ray."

\----------

The haughty politician was brought into the interrogation room. "You know my lawyer will have your badge for this detective." he said stormily. "And then we can start talking about civil damages for defamation of character... You are going to be one sorry boy, when all this is through."

The way the muscles twitched in his face with his anger reminded Ray very sharply of Marie-Claire's boss Hal when he was on one of his rampages. 

"Yeah, yeah." responded Ray non-chalantly. "Have a seat & answer our questions will ya'?" Ray pointed to a chair across the table. "Now why don't you tell us your version of the story?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." JJ blustered, his pale eyes bulging from their sockets, such was his outrage.

"Mr. Orson, we know about the pictures." Fraser stated quietly.

There was a sudden startled silence from the pompous politician. He seemed to be weighing his next response very carefully. Finally he responded with "I want to see my lawyer. I refuse to answer any more questions until he's present." He leaned back against the chair as if he'd won.

With this statement Ray exploded and threw his hands up in the air. "Come on, Benny, let's see what we find in our search." He started to walk out the door. 

"Wait" JJ whispered. His look betrayed his guilt and his fear and the anxiety on his face made him look like a very frightened fish. "Perhaps we can talk about this detective."

Ray returned to the table to join the Mountie who had not moved. "So what would you like to tell us?" Ray began with a saccharine tone. 

JJ rapidly explained his disagreement with the photographer over some unflattering pictures.

"Uh,huh" Ray said unconvinced. "If that's all you have to tell us, that'll be all."

JJ stood up to leave the room. "Thank you for your time Detective" he said sarcastically.

Ray leaned back in his chair and smiled "Oh not so fast now. We're still charging you with assault and theft." JJ fumed as he was led off by another officer towards the holding cells.

"Benny, this just doesn't add up."

"No Ray, it doesn't."

"I'm not just talking about the fact that you didn't sniff his hands." Ray quipped.

"Ray I think you fail to appreciate that I use olfactory anlysis to identify scents - not from any sense of bizarre self-gratification." Benny told him. 

\--------------------

\------------

The hall was quiet except for the occasional beeping of an IV pump and the swish of the nurses' as they quietly made their rounds checking on their patients.

The patient in 509 slept in unawareness. He had not regained consciousness since being brought into the hospital. The man was a tall lanky youth in his twenties who looked like he was barely out of high school. 

The nurse entered his room to assess his vital signs. "Still no word" she thought to herself. She had been the primary nurse for this patient since he was admitted from the Emergency Room. After three days, there was still no movement or communication from the patient. He seemingly slept through all the poking and proding they tried. He blissfully slept through the passive exercise sessions of physical therapy and the multiple tests each day. As she glanced up from the patient to the clock, she noticed his IV was running low. 

"Better take care of that" she said aloud to no one in particular "You certainly aren't going to call me to tell me it's beeping." She patted her patient on the hand and left his room to finish her vital sign rounds.

A tiny figure watched the nurse exit room 509. As the nurse disappeared into the next room, the person dashed across the hallway into room 509. The mysterious figure leaned over the bed and whispered "not a word now, you hear." With that the person reached out for patient and held the pillow down firmly with their small hands. There was no struggle from the patient. 

The nurse grabbed the bag of D5 and 1/2 from the shelf and started towards room 509. The IV should just be about empty by now she thought. As if in response to her thought, she heard a faint beeping coming from 509. 

At the same moment, the mysterious visitor had released the pillow and was frantically trying to stop the annoying beeping of the IV. This obnoxious noise is sure to wake everyone in the hall, they thought. Or bring a nurse.

And with that thought still lingering in the figure's mind, the nurse opened the door. She stopped with a start at the sight of another figure in half lit dim room. "Can I help you..." she began.

The mysterious visitor spun around towards her. The face was obscured by a surgical mask and cap. The figure looked at her for a second as if deciding what to do next. The decision was apparently made, when the figure bolted out the door past the startled nurse.

The nurse leaned out the doorway and called out after the rapidly retreating figure. But the person did not stop and quickly vanished into a stairwell.

The nurse re-entered 509 and went to examine her patient. She quickly removed the pillow from the patient's face and reassessed his breathing and pulse. Both were normal. She then looked again at the patient and chuckled to herself. The idiot obviously intended to smother the patient, but hadn'tnoticed the nasal canula with oxygen the patient was wearing. Even so, this was pretty serious she thought. She reached over to the call button to have the desk call security.

\-----------------

"Ray, here's the copy of the search package you requested" Elaine handed him a plain manilla envelope. She glanced around obviously searching for his compatriot.

"He's at the water fountain, Elaine" Ray answered her unspoken question wearily. This Mountie-worship thing was really getting old, he thought. He absently began looking through the pictures from the envelope as he made his way back to his desk. 

As he handed the last of the photos to Benton, he said "I just don't get it. Why would he want to steal and kill for a bunch of pictures of obnoxious eight-year olds in Victorian clothing.? He's not in any of them."

Ray looked around distractedly for something to munch on while he pondered the problem. His hand closed around a bag of freshly baked cookies. As he brought the cookie up to his lips Benton said without looking up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ray." Ray stopped abruptly and dropped the cookie hastily.

"Yech! Damn I keep forgetting. How did you know that Marie-Claire baked those cookies?" Ray demanded throwing the bag back into his drawer.

"Deduction." Fraser told him. "From what I could detect from the sound, the bag was full. That bag has been in your drawer for sometime and all the cookies remain uneaten. It seemed natural to conclude that Ms Dempsey was the cook." Benton cleared his throat. "Also the smell gave it away." He said with an air of apology.

"Mr Mustafi was complaining that he almost died from the casserole she made for him the other night. Someone has to tell her that her cooking sucks," Ray said dryly. "We're all too chicken to do it.

Fraser stared at Ray,"You mean me?" he demanded,"I hardly think so. If I was to tell Ms Dempsey that her culinary skills were lacking - she would take it rather badly I am sure."

"Yeah, but you get on her nerves anyway, it wouldn't make any difference."

Ray said with a shrug and Benton returned his attention to the stack of photographs.

"The pictures he's looking for are missing, Ray" Benton said, looking up. 

Ray looked puzzled and questioned whimsically "Sooooooo, then who's got them?" Ray started to look interested in the case again. "So if he didn't have them and the photographer didn't have them...."

"The other person in the pictures must have them." Benton finished for him.

"What other person, Benny?" he questioned. "JJ didn't mention anyone else in the pictures." Ray paused and then suddenly jumped on the Mountie thought train. "So the photographer wasn't blackmailing him after all, it was the other person. And whoever that was set it up to look like it was the photographer."

"Exactly, Ray."

"Hmm. I think it's time for another chat with our favorite elected official. What do you think Benny?"

As the two stood to leave, Elaine called out across the room. "Ray, got a new development on your Museum case." The two approached her quickly. 

"Someone tried to smother the photographer last night." she said smiling at the handsome Mountie.

"Definately time for another chat. Let's go Benny." Ray said as he grabbed his companion by the arm to pull him away from Elaine. 

\--------------

It had obviously been a rough night for Jules "J.J." Orson. His rumpled and unshaven appearance and the dark circles under his protuberant eyes were readily apparent evidence of this. The politician was obviously not used to spending the evening in jail. He still wore a look of disbelief at his situation, though it was now worn with tiredness and exhaustion. He slumped against the hard back of the wooden chair and blinked at the bright overhead lights blearily. 

When would that damn attorney arrive, he thought to himself. He had better be getting him out of here, or else, he thought. Or else what? He questioned himself. If word of this whole entire incident got down to the capital, he could just kiss his job as Chairman good bye. And forget his re-election campaign which was in an upswing, he mused bitterly. 

He looked up as the door opened to let Detective Vechicco and Constable Fraser in. He groaned slightly. "This day obviously is also going south in a hurry." he muttered.

Ray looked at the politician with disdain. Not only was the man a criminal, he was inept at it as well. He smiled faintly at the politician's dishevelled appearance. It was apparent that the fishy-faced politician's recent incarceration was not suiting him well. Good, he thought with satisfaction. Perhaps this time he would answer some questions.

Benton leaned across the table and put the cup of coffee he was holding in front of the politician and smiled. "Good Morning, Mr. Orson." he said pleasantly. The politician looked sceptically at the Mountie and then at the cup. He looked into the mountie's guileless blue eyes and wondered if it was safe to drink. Apparently making a decision, he took a sip of the coffee and returned the greeting.

Ray sat down straddling the chair across from JJ. "Ok, now talk." He leaned forward. "I want some real answers this time." he said as he pounded his fist against the table. The politician gazed wearily back at him. 

"Has my lawyer arrived yet?" he asked calmly.

"No." Ray responded brusquely. "Are you refusing to answer any questions until he arrives?" he questioned, not for the first time cursing the obstacle course the law always made the cops undergo before they could even question a person.

"It depends on the question" he responded warily.

"Listen before we might have been able to let you get off with simple assault assuming the photographer recovered, but now we're looking at attempted murder and as an accomplice to attempted murder." he retorted accusingly. "I think you need to start giving us some straight answers, before this gets uglier" Ray deliberately glanced at the morning edition of the newspaper to make his point.

"Ray...." Benton began in a warning tone. They were beginning to cross the threshold into the dangerous area of intimidation. 

"What?!" JJ exploded. "What murder?! I have had nothing to do with a murder!"

"Well, somebody tried to kill your buddy, the photographer, last night."

Ray began. "And I think you know who it was. Which makes you an accomplice in my book. What about your book Benny? - No, don't answer that." he said quickly. Ray leaned across the table until he was only inches away from the politician's face. "I think your pal, went back to finish the job you started the other night. And I want to know who it is." 

JJ blanched visibly. "The other person in the picture was a lobbyist." He said shaking his head. "But she's not an elected official, so blackmailing her wouldn't have worked."

"Who is it?" Ray demanded, ignoring the expression on Fraser's face. One day he was going to tell Fraser that he already had a conscience and he didn't need a Jiminy Cricket to tell him what to do.

\------------------

They stepped off the elevator into the plush waiting area. The receptionist seemed pleasantly surprised to see visitors and then she smiled in recognition. "Good afternoon" she greeted them. 

Ray returned the sickly sweet smile. "So Barbie, is she in?" Ray continued to walk past her towards the office. 

"Wait you can't go in there!" she cried out after the pair. She reached for the phone to warn her employer.

As the pair entered the office, they first noticed the smell of burning chemicals. Ms. Kingman was bending over her trash can, trying to light a match in vain.

"Ms. Kingman, please put away the matches." Ray said sweetly. "You are under arrest for attempted murder, and blackmail. You have the right to remain silent..."

***********

The smoke hung in the air reflected by the dim lights. The room was silent except for the faint clicking sound of two balls hitting each other. "Damn. Your turn, Benny"

As Benton examined the table to line up his shot, Ray began to question him about this morning's arrest. "We were lucky she hadn't destroyed those pictures yet." he began.

Click, swish. Another ball landed in the outer pocket. "Very lucky."

Benton straightened to line up his next shot.

 "About the questioning of fishface." Ray began as he leaned back to watch the mountie make his shot.

"Fishface? oh, you're referring to Mr Orson I presume." Fraser paused meditatively,"I suppose his features somewhat reminiscent of a fish."

"Yeah Orson - with a guy like that, you've gotta frighten him a bit. Show him who's boss."

"It wouldn't have looked good if he had alleged that you had attempted to interrogate him while he was without legal representation." Fraser pointed out.

"This is what I'm trying to say Benny," Ray said as he chalked his cue.

"You can't always follow the rules like that - I couldn't believe it when you gave the guy COFFEE!" he spat that out as if it was a cardinal sin.  

"Well you could hardly have expected me to give him some of Ms Dempsey's

cookies." Benton said with a shrug and Ray looked diverted. 

"Hey there's a thought - that woulda had him begging for mercy." Ray said judiciously.

As Benton leaned over the table, a beeping started from Ray's chest. He looked up questioningly at Ray. Ray was already on the phone. "No, Ma! I'm sure I didn't promise to take them...Ma! How could I forget something like that?....Ma!....No Ma!....Aaagh!" Ray replaced the phone into his pocket. "Come on Benny, we've got another field trip to make."

The Mountie quickly straightened up the pool table and followed his partner out the door and then stopped suddenly as a thought occured to him. "You don't mean with the kids, do you?" he called out after his friend who was heading towards the door.

\--------------THE END


End file.
